


Full Moon Mating

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Kagome soon finds herself in lots of trouble, when she is bitten and raped  by Sesshomaru on the night of the full moon mating. This is a problem. But when he refuses to acknowledge that she is his mate.Not done with the new summary yet.





	1. Chapter One: Battle and then caught

Full Moon Mating

A/N- Here is a new and semi-completed story for you to read and enjoy it. This story will be updated every week, until it is done. However, I will let my fans know if I'm on vacation that I won't be updating until I get back. So, for now there is no vacation trips planned but that could change at any time. Thank you to my beta reader named Brittany H [from Archive of your Own] for beta reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only this plot line.

Summary: Kagome soon finds herself in lots of trouble, when she is raped, bitten and pupped by Sesshomaru on the night of the full moon mating. That is a problem. With Sesshomaru claim as her as his mate, can Kagome have stopped Naraku and his new ally from getting the shards and enslaving the world?

Chapter One: Battle and then caught

Sango took Kagome's hand and rushed her towards the well, while she cursed Inuyasha's name. "Idiot…grr…he's gonna get his ass kicked later…"

"Sango-Chan, wait! What is going on?" Kagome asked, in confusion.

"The full moon mating starts tonight; it's when demons find their mates. Demonesses have the full moon mating every month, but with males, it's different; they only have theirs's every six years. Some will find their mates, while others are just looking to rut and then kill whoever they are with. But if a demon tries to mate with a human, they are killed in the process," Sango explained.

"Why are you sending me home? What about you?"

"I'm married and I'm not a virgin anymore. Not to be rude, but I'm stronger then you and can protect myself. However, you are still a virgin. We are running out of time! We need to go faster. Kirara!" Sango hissed.

Kirara transformed and waited for the girls to get on. When they jumped on, Sango in the front and Kagome in the rear, the nekomata took to the air, racing against time to get to the well. They had been flying for a few hours when a large demonic aura started following them and catching up.

Kagome turned around to see a large white beast charging after them, "Sango, look."

Sango glanced behind them to see the large white dog chasing them. They both knew who it was; Lord Sesshomaru of the West.

"Kirara, faster!" Sango had to yell above the wind to be heard. Kirara picked up speed, but wasn't fast enough; Sesshomaru was swiftly gaining on them.

Kagome placed her hands together and made a strong barrier.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned when she saw it.

"I train with Miroku and Kaede every night. That is why I am tired every morning. We kept it a secret from Inuyasha. I thought you would have noticed." Kagome replied.

Sango was shocked to say at least. She turned to face the front as they continued to race against Sesshomaru. Kagome looked back to see he was trying to get into the barrier. She held tighter onto Sango as she felt her barrier breaking.

Kagome placed her hands together again, then pushed them forward. She had created millions of balls out of her reiki, cocooning them in glowing pink orbs. She let one go first then the rest, watching them hit Sesshomaru. "Kagome," Sango panicked, "Kirara is slowing down! She can't keep this pace much longer."

"Sango, switch with me for a moment." Kagome told her. Once she was at the feline's head, Kagome placed her hands onto Kirara and boosted the nekomata's energy with her own. The girls switched back as Kirara flew faster than before, as they heard Sesshomaru's roar over the rushing wind.

They all felt a shiver run down their spines as they both looked back to see Sesshomaru glowing a sickly green color, like that of his poison whips. Soon, the glowing aura released and went straight towards them. Kagome made a barrier with her reiki again, even stronger than before.

"Sango, I can't hold off Sesshomaru for much longer." Kagome told her friend breathlessly. Sesshomaru's youkai hit the barrier hard, and Kagome was soon struggling to keep up her barrier as she poured more of her powers into it. Sango told Kirara to land, as they approached the well.

The girls jumped off the large fire cat, facing away from the approaching demon lord. Kagome stood up and took off running towards the well, hoping she would make it with Sango hot on her heels. Sango looked overhead to see Sesshomaru attempting to land in front of them, effectively cutting off the path to the well.

"Kagome, run faster!" Sango screamed at her as and threw her weapon at Sesshomaru.

Sango dodged Sesshomaru's return attack and struck again, hoping that Kagome would get home safe. She was tiring fast as she breathed in the gas that was pouring out of Sesshomaru's mouth and Sango knew that she needed to get away and now.

Sango dodged once more and raced in the opposite direction of Kagome, still praying and hoping to god that her friend had gotten out and was safe.

Kagome heard Sango yelling and she sprinted faster, her legs and lungs were burning, she could feel her heart pounding like it was going to come out of her chest. She looked behind her to see demons with red glowing eyes chasing her, all the while muttering to herself, "Stupid Inuyasha."

Suddenly, she heard the demons screaming in pain, but she didn't dare to look behind her this time. She made sure her barrier was up and strong, and she channelled her reiki into her legs and feet to go faster. She looked up to see her savior, the well. She dashed towards it as she heard a growl from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru with his hair out of place, reiki burn marks on his body and clothes. She flinched when she looked at his eyes, which were red with lust and lacked control. His beast was now out, and Kagome couldn't help but shiver.

Slowly moving backwards, she felt the well hit her legs. Sighing in relief, she studied Sesshomaru as he growled at her and she noticed that his left arm had re-grown. When did his arm grow back… her mind went back to the air attack to remember seeing four legs instead of three.

Kagome jumped as she saw him making his move towards her. She dodged out of the way as she summoned more reiki balls and shot them at him. He howled in pain and looked at her with lust.

Kagome made three strong barriers around herself and watched as Sesshomaru launched himself at her barriers. She sent out waves of her reiki to distract him as Kagome again moved closer to the well but had to spin away as she saw Sesshomaru approaching her fast. She sent another purifying ball at him, leapt over him, and made for the well again.

His clothes were burnt but everything else was fine, his powers pulsed with strength. His aura surrounded him, white and green and his hair looked longer, gleaming silver and floating in the wind.

He had been unprepared when she had thrown up a barrier, hitting it before being pushed back a few feet. He growled at her to submit and attacked again, but her barrier stayed true.

He attacked again when Kagome moved to get away from him. She could see him chanting something under his breath but didn't have time to figure out what as she had to jump up as he flung out his whip again, but she was too slow. She was hit and shouted in pain, and then she was falling to the ground. She landed with a thud and groaned in pain as she felt a bone in her arm break and her mouth filled with blood. Blistering red eyes stared at her face as she turned to see Sesshomaru grinning sickeningly at her. She tried to summon her reiki, but the attack had drained all her powers; Kagome couldn't even defend herself against him anymore.

Her eyes had tears within them as she saw Sesshomaru race towards her and grabbed her roughly around the stomach, dragging her limp, exhausted form to his chest. He flew into the air with Kagome dreading the act soon to come.

A/N- I'm going to leave it right here. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter Two: Mating by Mistake

Full Moon Mating

A/N- Here is chapter two to this story. Thank you to the first readers and reviews to this story. Thank you to my beta reader Brittany Hobbs, for beta reading this chapter. I know that Kagome has brown eyes but for the purpose of this and my story, she needs to have blue eyes.

Warning: Rape is within this chapter.

Chapter Two: Mating by Mistake

Kagome was flown to a high cave in a mountain. Sesshomaru dropped her, struggling with his mind as he glared down at her.

Fear coursing through her entire body, Kagome didn't have enough reiki to even heal a paper cut. She gently looked up at him to see some gold coloring returning to his eyes. Her heart sped up, hoping that Sesshomaru would take control of his beast again. She waited for a few minutes before she decided to look around her.

She saw some candles on the rocks around her, giving off a silent aura. She turned to see brown or white furs on the ground. Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl, and she looked up to see the gold had once again gave way to red; his beast had won.

Kagome skittered back when she saw him approach, "Sesshomaru-sama, please…" Kagome begged him softly, trying to appeal to his reason.

He made no sound, instead moving ever closer to her, step by step. Kagome's reiki was slowly replenishing and sparked at her fear. She gasped, as Sesshomaru became displeased; his paralysis spell wasn't working.

Kagome's reiki flared weakly around her so, even though it wasn't at full strength, it would be hell to get to her now. She stood and backed up more as Sesshomaru advanced.

"Lord Sesshomaru please don't." Kagome pleaded with him again. The teen knew he could hear her by his eyes, but he gives no more indication about it. Kagome backed away from him, until she hit the cave wall. Her blue eyes widened in terror, and dread was once again sinking into her body.

Kagome screamed as he broke through her barrier again and pinned her to the wall, smelling her neck. She was in shock; his nose was along the side of her neck and down towards her chest. She shook against him, her eyes filling with tears.

Kagome heard him start to purr, making her body relax, despite her fear. Her relaxation was cut short as she felt his claws ripping into her uniform, leaving her in her panties and bra. She shook more, her tears finally gave away her distress.

She could feel his claws glide down her breast bone, ghosting over the skin, and suddenly, her bra was gone; he had cut it off, along with a piece of her skin between her breasts, and she felt blood trickle down her stomach. Sesshomaru must have noticed it, because he licked it and watched it close.

Kagome felt him move to rip off her panties. She knew that she was ovulating and could end up pregnant by Sesshomaru's beast. She heard him undress, and then felt  _skin_.

Her tears and sobbing were getting to him, they must be He purred for her, her sobs calmed a bit, but were still there. Kagome knew he was trying to calm her down, but her mind and body weren't responding.

Sesshomaru kneeled down before her and smelled her pack of curls. Kagome choked back her cry of fear as he licked her. He stood back up, purring loudly. Sesshomaru moved her, placing her on the furs on her hands and knees. She struggled to get away, trying to use her reiki again, but it was gone.

Sesshomaru growled, displeased at her movements, and Kagome stilled in fear. That fear was then replaced by pain and agony, as Sesshomaru slammed his member in, and moved in and out, hard and fast.

Kagome cried out in pain as her upper body collapsed awkwardly, her arms giving out. She cried into the furs, and Sesshomaru continued to pound into her long and hard. Kagome came and cried even harder; it was like her body had betrayed her. She was now being held up by Sesshomaru's arms, and her legs were going to give out from the strength of the thrusts.

Thirty agonizing minutes had passed and Sesshomaru was still going strong. Kagome had gone numb, and stared blankly at the cave wall as her mind attempted to block out what was happening to her, the pain of the intrusion Sesshomaru was forcing upon her.

She cried out when he bit her hard on her neck, forming a small bond and marking and effectively breaking her out of her mind. She felt him cum into her but instead of going flaccid, he got bigger. Kagome shrieked from the pain his member caused with the knotting,

Then he turned to his side, pulled out his now flaccid manhood, and brought her to his naked, sweaty chest. Sesshomaru's breathing soon relaxed her tired body; tears stained her face as Kagome fell into an uneasy asleep, still crying from her pain.

Hours later, she felt someone trying to wake her up. Her blue eyes struggled to open, and she saw Sesshomaru's red, glowing orbs staring back at her. She screamed but it was muffled by Sesshomaru's lips. She stopped as her breath was taken away from her.

Kagome felt herself being placed on her hands and knees again. " Please, Sesshomaru-sama, don't. No more." She could still feel the dried blood along her inner thighs and the throbbing of her painful core. He growled at her and thrust into her. She hissed in pain, feeling fresh blood run down her thighs as Sesshomaru pushed into her harshly.

It must have been an hour before his manhood swelled as his seed slowly pumped into her womb and, once again, he bit into her neck, making their bond and her mark stronger. Sesshomaru pulled out and purred Kagome back to sleep, as he, too, rested.

She was once again wakened by Sesshomaru. She didn't plead or beg him to stop as he pounded into her for the third time. It lasted an hour again. Kagome knew she would be marked as Sesshomaru's mate. She knew she would need to mark him as well or he would kill her.

Sesshomaru placed her on her hands and knees once more but, before he took her again, he licked off the dried blood and healed her injuries. When she was fully healed, he gently thrust into her, slowly rocking back and forth.

Kagome's body went into the movement, thrusting back purely on instinct. She was feeling the pleasure, and other feelings that her mind and heart were against. Sesshomaru quickened his pace, pounding into her and she could feel her time coming, as well as his.

With five hard thrusts, he flipped her over to face him and poked two small holes in his neck with his claws, placing Kagome's mouth on them. She struggled but stopped when she felt his claws stabbing into her hips, marking her. She shrieked in agony and bit into his neck, tasting his blood.

He flipped her over again and thrust back into her core until he found release. His manhood swelled again, bigger than ever this time. Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly to his chest, he bit into her neck one final time, bonding and marking her as his for life. Sesshomaru pulled her to his side, resting, satisfied that she was pupped.

A/N- Well, the problems come from this now. Until next time. Bye


	3. The Mistake

A/N- Here is chapter three for you. Thank you to my beta reader InuGoddess823, for beta reading this story. Thanks again.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru woke up and tensed quickly, his instincts were telling him someone was very near him. He then moved to feel someone, and looked down to see a female naked beside him.

He suppressed a growl at this. His beast had mated with… he sniffed…a human. And Inuyasha's wench of all people. His beast had then unlocked the images for last night. He stiffened at her words, her pleads to stop. His beast had disgraced him, the lord of the western lands, by raping a human female.

He beast was growling at him, he wasn't paying attention to their mate. Sesshomaru growled back at him and pulled out from her core. He saw his marks on her body and sighed, licking her wounds.

Once Sesshomaru was done, he got up, grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. He founded Kagome's clothes few seconds later and had to suppress growls coming from deep within his throat. Her clothes were destroyed by his claws.

He took off his haori and placed it on top of her body. Even if she was a human, he had more honor than to leave her cold. He still had to figure out how to remove the mark on her. He would need to get going now. She would be okay, he smelled Inuyasha coming this way with the rest of his pack.

He took off into the sky and his beast growled and clawed at his cage to be let out, to go back to their mate. Sesshomaru held strong and went to his palace.

…Kagome…

"KAGOME!" Kagome woke up at Inuyasha's voice. She looked around to see no one around her. Her mind went back to last night and what happened to her. The floodgates were opened and she cried into her hands. She could remember everything.

"Kagome!" That was Sango's voice.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled out.

She heard Sango saying to the rest." Let me check on her first." She heard Sango walk into the cave.

Kagome soon saw her friend and her tears fell to the ground. "Sango….he …"

Sango knew what happened as she pulled Kagome into a hug and muttered smoothing words to her friend and sister. Then after a while Sango called for the boys. She had placed Kagome into her blanket and started a fire to keep her warm.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jump in front of her. All Kagome could see was silver hair and let out a scream of fear as she back away from him.

Inuyasha looked at her and then smelled it. He growled and stormed out of the cave as he yelled into the sky. Sango nodded to Miroku as he looked at Kagome and then to her. He sighed as he walked out to talk with his hot-tempered friend.

Sango made Kagome some tea to help her calm down and also slipped in a sleeping pill to get Kagome to sleep.

Once Kagome was asleep, she covered her again and she checked on the fire. To her right she saw Shippo near Kirara crying his eyes out. She sadly smiled at him as she pick him up and cradle him into a sleep. She then looked outside to see Miroku and Inuyasha coming back into the cave with food.

"Inuyasha…."

"Sango, this wasn't your fault, you tried to get Kagome back home as fast as you could. But time wasn't on your side. "Inuyasha stated to her.

Sango looked shocked at him for saying this but then saw Miroku smiling at him. He must have told him how she felt and all. She did think it was her fault that Kagome was raped and now mated with his half-brother.

Inuyasha stared at her sleeping form and then sniffed around her. His eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Inuyasha, what is it now?" Miroku asked.

"That bastard, not only raped and mated with Kagome but he pupped her too. And from what I smell there are lots of them. I think…"sniffs again." around four to six pups."

Sango and Miroku looked at him then to Kagome. "But Kagome-chan is human; she won't survive the birthing of the pups."

"Not in this time. In her time, she can. "Inuyasha said. " Unless Sesshomaru comes back to get her, he is her mate even if she was raped and his beast was in control."

"I bet that asshole is trying to figure out a way to get rid of the marking." He told his friends. "His beast won't be happy about this and he left Kagome alone with pups. "

They heard Kagome slowly waking up, Inuyasha moved back to not to frighten her again. Her eyes opened as she saw her friends looking at her with sad looks and then she knew this was true and not a nightmare. It was a real life nightmare and she knew that she needed to get help from her mom.

"Sango-chan?" She whispered asked.

Sango walked over to her and smiled.

"Sango, could you get me home." Kagome stated to her as she gently smiled at her friend.

Sango looked at the rest," Hai, I can Kagome-chan. Now let's get you home."

…Sesshomaru…

He could feel his beast clawing and snarling at his cage. He landed in his courtyard "Open the gates! The lord has come back!" He could hear his soldiers saying. He walked towards the gates when his general came near him.

"Milord," He bowed as he said.

"General Taichi, tell this Sesshomaru if anything had happened here." He ordered.

The general hesitated a bit but stood up straight and replied," Hai, when you were gone Naraku attack. He was driven off by Lord Haruka, and no one was hurt. Lady Rin was in hiding as ordered. "

Sesshomaru growled at this, displeased but was thankful to Lord Haruka. "General continue your patrols."

Sesshomaru walked into the palace as he turned and opened his office door to see Lord Haruka on the side waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru, my boy. How have you been doing?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at him and bowed too. Then he stated," This Sesshomaru has been doing fine."

 _"Why was he here?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru voiced this question out." Lord Haruka, why are you here?"

"Sesshomaru my boy. To celebrated your mating…"

A/N- Until next time. See ya.


	4. Denial

A.N- Here is the third chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you to my beta reader, InuGoddess823, for beta reading this chapter. Thanks again.

* * *

 

 

Sesshomaru stood straight as his beast growled at him.

"Don't look so shocked Sesshomaru. When a lord of the lands takes a mate, the other three lords can feel it. "Lord Haruka told him. Lord Haruka was another Inu demon with long red hair, his markings were a gold/yellow, and two of them were on his face. The symbol on his forehead was a sun with two swords behind. He was stood tall, much taller than Sesshomaru, but he had kind eyes that were silver and blue.

"It was a mistake… the full moon mating. This Sesshomaru is trying to get rid of the mating marks that are on our bodies." He told him.

Lord Haruka looked at him with shock. "Sesshomaru, you can't do that. It will bring shame on your family."

"My family has already been shamed by this Sesshomaru's father. I will not be like him, having a human mate." Sesshomaru snarled at him.

His eyes narrowed and snarled at the young lord. He breathed in and out. "Fine, then you will tell the other lords about this too. Before I go, Sesshomaru. I can tell you this. Sesshomaru, the betrayal by your father was hard, but what your heartless mother did to you was worse. She made you into a machine…a cold machine."

Then Haruka left the room as Sesshomaru snarled and growled at him.

….…..Kagome….

Sango had helped her onto Kirara as she then took off with the gang following behind them. Kagome was silent up in the air. Her mind was at war with her feelings, her emotions of hatred and forgiveness. One part of her was leaning into hatred towards Sesshomaru and full moon mating, while the other part was leaning towards forgiveness, as it was his beast that raped and mated her to him.

But somewhere within her mind she was also mad at Inuyasha for not telling her and not taking her home early.

She felt herself landing at the well. Sango had helped her off of Kirara again and Kagome took her bag from her and slowly walked towards the well. She still had pain but not as much as she thought she would have.

She waved to Sango when the boys came into the clearing, and she jumped into the well surrounded by blue lights and soon disappeared.

…Sesshomaru…..…

The pain of the bond being cut off… his beast rattled in his cage snarling then it howled into his head.

"Mate!"

Sesshomaru couldn't get anything else from his beast. It must have something to do with Inuyasha wench, his mate. He felt good now that he didn't need to look for a way to get rid of his marking of mate with a human. She went and killed herself.

He walked into towards his desk and looked at his paper work.

….Kagome…..

Kagome landed in her time within the well. She dropped to the ground and cried until she heard someone opening the door. She sniffed and looked up to see her mother glancing down in the well.

"Kagome!"

"Mama!" She yelled as she got to her feet and climbed up as she got to the top, she poured into her mother's arms and cried harder. She told her mother what season it was within feudal time and of her rape and her being mated to Sesshomaru.

Saiyuka looked at her daughter with tears within her eyes. She let them fall as she hugged her daughter into her chest. She wondered _why her daughter_ , but maybe it was the glow within her daughter's chest when she was born. Maybe fate or destiny had some sick plan for her daughter, but she couldn't care less about it now. She had her daughter to care for.

Saiyuka gently pulled Kagome from the ground and towards the steps, taking one step at a time. Kagome and Saiyuka made it to the top and Saiyuka opened the door as she helped Kagome into the house. Once she had helped Kagome into the house, she placed her down on the couch as she moved away to close the door.

She moved back towards Kagome and wondered what to do. They just can't go to the police and say her daughter was raped in the feudal era, by a demon no less. They would think they were nuts, or worse insane. They needed to have a plan, a fool prove plan as she started to think.

Then she had a plan, she only needed to tell Kagome about it now. She looked up to see Kagome sleeping on the couch. Saiyuka smiled at this and pulled down the blanket to cover Kagome with it. Then she went over to the phone book and looked through it. She came across a page with a doctor's office that has specified on the customers.

She called them and exampled her daughters problem with minor details. She then talked to a lady who named Shiori. Saiyuka told her about Kagome. They talked a few moments and then made an appointment for Kagome at the earliest time tomorrow.

Saiyuka went back towards her daughter and sat near her until her father came into the house with Souta. Saiyuka told them both what had happened. Tears came down Souta's face as he looked at his sister and he made his way towards her. He held onto her hand, as if he was giving his strength to her.

Kagome's hand tightened around him as she slowly woke up to see Souta crying. Kagome tried to smile at him to let him know she would be fine but his tears were still coming down. She held out her arm as Souta cried into her chest, Kagome whispered smoothly word into his ear.

Saiyuka and Hoshimaru stared at Kagome and then to Souta. Saiyuka called out to Kagome and told her about the appointment. Kagome nodded her head and then looked at Souta. He looked heartbroken when their mother told him.

She just held onto him tighter as he looked up at her. His tears were freely falling down as his eyes had the expression of sadness. Kagome was also feeling the same thing, and she knew it would consume her sometime soon.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	5. Chapter Five: Shiori; the bat Hanyou and surprise

 A/N- Here is the fifth chapter for you to enjoy. Unedited but i will give this to my beta reader to check over and when i get it back i will switch it over. I also said this story was completed, however my cousin that is in her terrible three's messed with my laptop and i don't know how she did it, but she deleted most of my Inuyasha stories at were up. Thankful i had most saved to my USB, but not this story. So now i have to rewrite from ch 6 to ch 16 were i was original before i stopped for a bit.

* * *

Kagome woke up and got ready for the day, her face was sad and depression settled into her life. She knew this would happen and how to get it rid of it, by seeking professional help. She washed her hair then her body as it went scratch at her arms until they slowly turned to red and bloody. She cursed at it when Kagome got out of the shower. She dried herself and then placed a towel in her hair keeping it up and off her back. Then she washed the blood from her arm off as she slowly wrapped it up from seeking eyes.

"Kagome! It's almost time to go." Saiyuka yelled from the steps.

"Just about ready mom," Kagome said depressingly.

Saiyuka heard her daughter's voice and her heartbreak a bit more. She really wanted to give that demon talking to, but Kagome said that was impossible. As it was, his beast that had rape her and mated her to him. Sesshomaru…his name was and Kagome was adamant that he was trying to undo the marking of the mating.

Kagome come down stairs, Saiyuka almost sob, her once lively daughter was now broken very much, her eyes seem dull and her posture was on guard. Her clothing was covering everything, only her face and hands were seen. Saiyuka hoped that the lady she book appointment with could help.

She took Kagome's hand as took her down the stairs of their shrine and slowly into the car. Saiyuka drove off and looked at the road signs and names as she occasionally looked at her daughter; Kagome. She could see more depressiveness within her daughter-taking root. She hoped that this doctor would help.

Saiyuka soon seen the building it was taller around fifty stories from the ground with a nice clear and clean windows. Saiyuka drive into the parking lot and then took Kagome up stairs and towards the right number of the office.

"Kagome, I will pick you up later. This is your appointment." Saiyuka told her as she left Kagome.

Kagome looked at the building and slowly walked into the door. She made sure she wasn't allowed others people as she walked into the elevator. She hit the closed bottom so no one can go on. Kagome took out the card her mother came her and read it.

DR. SHIORI

Then she saw the number and fax and it was all. Kagome placed the card back into her purse and waited for her floor. Slowly coming to it, she watches the door opened and walked out. Kagome stopped and looked at everyone in this office.

Her reiki was going wild within her. Demons! Were in her time, but under a spell or chant. Her eyes widen at this…. If she can sense demons…..maybe … Sesshomaru was still alive. That thought stopped her breath.

She didn't want to see him after or be around him, not after what his beast did or he did. She didn't understand why his beast chose her but that didn't mattered now. She had been rape and force into being his mate and now that she was also might be pregnant by him as well. It was a very scary thought to her.

A thought that was causing her to breath heavy and panicky until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked up to see Shiori. She remembers her; she was half-human and half demon that had the barrier orb that Inuyasha broke long ago.

"Kagome…how…" Shiori started when she looked at her clipboard and looked up again. "You're my next patient."

"Hai, I'm…" Kagome whispered as she felt everyone looking at her.

"Please, Miss Higurashi, this way." Shiori muttered to her. Kagome dumbly followed her as her mind went blank after this. She walked into the room and looked at Shiori. She had closed the door and placed a barrier around it. So no one can hear about their were talking about.

"So, Kagome you are from this time…I see now… The Shikon no tama was brought about and the shattered. You're the one that broken it, and…."Shiori stated as she pointed her finger at her.

Kagome nodded her head at her friend." So…. Demons…"

"Yes we still exist but only under a cloak of enchantments from the humans." She whispered to her.

A few minutes later, Shiori asked," So Kagome, what brings you here?" Shiori could smell it already but she wasn't too sure and understood it either.

"….Sesshomaru's beast had rape me, he …also…marked….me… as hi…s, Inuyas..ha said there might be a chance that I was also pupped…or pregnant." Kagome had a difficult time getting that out.

"Mmh, Kagome, you're pregnant or pupped. With…." Shiori uttered gently as she understood what happened now. She sniffed Kagome's hand and then womb. She blinked and sniffed again.

"Kagome… you have a barrier around the pup. I can't tell how many you will have." Shiori stated.

Kagome cried into her hands bring out her pain. Shiori hugged her young friend. She needed to be helped in so many ways. First was to get some therapy done by her and also some natural demon herbs to help in her pregnancy, but that would be difficult as she didn't know how many pups she would be having. Too little would be not enough, but too much, wouldn't help either.

She was in a …about this. But first force on Kagome's mentally and emotional health first.

"Kagome…." Shiori whispered, as she looked over her friend. "I'm just a demon doctor, but I do know some other demons that can help you therapy."

Kagome looked up at her and for the first time since she was raped, mated and pupped. She had a small watery smile.

"Her name is Kagura…"

"HER! THE WIND WITCH!" Kagome yelled out.

Shiori flinched in pain for her ears. "Hai. Kagome. I can't tell you anything about the past. I can only gave you this note that is filled out. Kagura is on the fourteen floor in this building. Go and see her. That is your doctor's orders."

Kagome nodded her head at her, and walked out of the door and towards the elevator again. Kagome pressed the up button again and waited for a few seconds. Slowly to the door chimed and then opened up, Kagome walked into the elevator and press the fourteen floor button. She closed the door again and went up three more floors.

Once Kagome opened the door and walked out, she walked into the office door that said," Therapist." She got into the room and went towards the se…and gave the lady her note.

"Miss Tenga, will be with you a minute." She told her. Then she got up from her chair and walked into the door to the right.

Kagome looked around the room, to hear a small gasp to her right, looking that way. She seen Kagura looking at her with a shock look.

"…"

"…"

Nothing was said for a few seconds, when Kagura turned to her secretary and asked her to go on her lunch break. She walked away and Kagome came out of her shock, here was one of her enemies in the past and was still alive.

"Kagome…." Kagura said.

"I'm in need to some professional help." Kagome uttered after her name was uttered.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like it. Until next time, bye 


	6. Chapter Six: Kagura the Therapist

A/N- Here is chapter six for you. Thanks for all the reviews with the last chapter. Chapter seven is in-progress as the rest of the chapters will come after it.

* * *

Kagome and Kagura stared at each other for a few minutes. Until Kagome questioned," What are you doing here in this time?"

Kagura smirked and replied," That is for me to know and you to find out. Now… I know why you are here. So let's this started."

Kagome looked at the wind sorcerer with distrust, it must have shown in her face as Kagura the stated," Kagome… you saved my life back in the feudal era time. But that time hasn't come to pass yet."

"I saved you….are you insane?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm not, but enough about me. What can I do for you?" Kagura asked going into why Kagome was here.

Kagome didn't know where to speak about, but she started at the beginning from the first time she was taken into the feudal era. She continued on until she cried at the parts when Sesshomaru's beast rape her and pupped her too and even mated with her.

She could see Kagura completing her writings down on paper. "I see, Kagome. You said it was the full moon night….? Sesshomaru you say…." Her words weren't making sense to Kagome as she was going to asked but stopped when Kagura looked up at her.

"Kagome… what do you understand about youkai's?" Kagura asked.

Kagome launched herself into the knowledge she gained over the year for being within the feudal era on youkai. The ones she learned from Inuyasha and her friends.

"So almost nothing on their mating rituals or picking of their mates." Kagura stated. "When a male picks a female… it's usually the strength, power are the top two what they are looking for. The other two are education and even the personality of the female. With you…I understand that in this day and age, females are educated, but back in that time, the only ones that were the lord's daughters to some knowledge but not like you. "

Kagome nodded her head at Kagura. "There is no love at all, demons back then don't love. Only some of them… I should amend out."

An hour passed for Kagome as she was still shocked that Kagura was still alive and in her time, but she learned a lot from her on, mating rituals. Even more then what Sango had explained to her. She looked at Kagura, as Kagura wrote down on a note paper that she had.

Kagome felt safer now with Kagura and somehow knowing more about demons in general. She made a second appointment with Kagura and felt the floor and went back onto Shiori's floor and got some prenatal vitamins from Shiori and then went down the ground level.

Kagome actually felt better after the talk with Kagura and even Shiori's, while she waited for her mother. She scanned the area as she did feel youki's all-around but cloaked from humans. Her mother stopped the car at her side, Kagome walked into the car.

Kagome stared out as one youki stood out then the others with that person; she shivered at this as she felt it was Sesshomaru's and it was near them and coming faster to them.

"Mom, drive." Kagome stated. Her mother looked at Kagome but started to go when four cars surrounded them. Kagome froze in fear as five guys came out of the cars and came over to their car.

Kagome's mom looked at them in fear but gave them a silent glare before looking at her daughter.

"Kagome, what is going on?" she asked.

Kagome looked at her mother and whispered," It must be Sesshomaru in this time."

There was a knock out the door both sides, Kagome looked over to see a male with brown hair with black sunglasses on his face and she tremble as she gulped down some air and her split. Her mother didn't do that, she press her window button and watched the window go down.

"Hai, can we help you?" She asked. The knocked on Kagome's side was louder now, and she held out a trembling hand as she opened her window too.

"Milady, come with me now." He voice commanded. Kagome heard her mother gasp and turned to look at her mother sleeping form. Her door opened and an arm gently touches hers and grabbed her hand and pulled Kagome out of the car. She was held into one of the black cars, while she looked at her mother's form being placed into the passenger seat with a male going into the driver seat.

She was worried about her mother, when the male placed her into the back with the youki that made her fear him again. She tremble looking at Sesshomaru, she could see the difference from the last time she saw him and now. His face was more opened and not closed off, Kagome saw that his golden eyes looked at hers, and was trying to show her emotions that she didn't think he was known for. His silver hair was placed in a ponytail and that she could see the spell concealment, that made his eyes and hair blue and black, his markings were also concealed with unblemished face.

"Kagome…" He said, his voice was soft, as he didn't move to go to her or anything.

Kagome still tremble in fear, when he bowed his head at her. Her eyes widen at this and she stopped trembling in fear. Sesshomaru just bowed to her, he was a lord, and he usually bowed to no one.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her face was confused.

He looked at Kagome and nodded his head again. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you." His voice was so sincere that Kagome had moisture in her eyes.

"Why me?" Kagome asked. She wanted to know, since Kagura had told her all about the demon mating rituals.

Sesshomaru knew what she was going to ask, as Kagura called him after Kagome had left and yelled at him, for hurting the miko like he had. He knew that his past self was sorry, but it was his beast fault.

"My beast wanted you, since you pulled out the Tessaiga, even if I; myself hadn't admitted it. It was the beast that wanted you. The reasons are mostly that you are strong and educated. However since I came to realize many emotions, I purposely think that my beast had fallen in love with you over time. I see a miko that is strong, caring, loving to any species. I see that you took care and adopted Shipp and…" He stopped himself from saying things.

Kagome has guesses, which one was that he didn't want her to know about the past-ish. Second that she did something and third was since he said, she took care and adopted Shippo and ….could she have adopted someone else. Kagome thought about it, and she knew she would adopt another child or children to care of.

Slowly Kagome was asking questions to Sesshomaru, who was answering them at the best of his abilities that were wide and long answers. Kagome still was trembling inside as she asked one more question.

"Where is your …beast?" She asked.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and waited. "Still here but trapped inside of me." His voice was calm.

Kagome shifted away from him and was thinking. When the car stopped and the door opened, Sesshomaru slide out and moved to the other side and whispered to the driver to take Kagome home. Kagome tilted her head at this as Sesshomaru came back and stuck his head through the opened door.

"Kagome, I'm sorry again. You might want to go back to another time. I shouldn't tell you but Naraku is going to move against your friends soon, and that myself is not doing so well. I know you are afraid of me, of that Sesshomaru. But you never give up on anyone and you are stronger than most people. The Shikon jewel chose you to guard it," Sesshomaru uttered. "You might want to go to this store." Sesshomaru had passed Kagome a piece of paper towards her on the seat. "Please find it in your heart, mind, soul and body to forgive the past Sesshomaru. He needs you and you need him."

Sesshomaru closed the door, leaving Kagome confused with his words, and soon felt the car driving off. She looked outside and then took the paper beside her, she looked at the name of the store and his card information. She knocked on the window between the driver and herself.

The person opened the window and said," Milady?"

"I need to get my medicine." She told him and gave him the note. He looked and sounded familiar to her but his face wasn't facing hers.

"Right, Milady." He replied. Kagome moved to see green eyes and an mischief look within his eyes.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

 

A/N- I'm leaving it here. What a change! Until next time. Bye 


	7. Chapter Seven: Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is chapter seven. Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter. I didn't tell you, but Kagome has been in the feudal era for one year and six months or so. So she is about 16½ to 17 years old. The normal age in that time, to be married and popping out kids. [ DOORMATS!]

"Hey, mom." Shippo said to Kagome.

Kagome sat still and was in shocked about this. She looked at Shippo and uttered," How? When? Why?"

Shippo laughed." Mom, I asked Sesshomaru if I could be with you and talk to you. When…sorry but I really can't tell you on that. Why… that too. Mom."

Kagome could see he was sniffing around, and he smiled. "Damn, mom. I missed your smell."

"Shippo, don't swear…and what about my smell? You just smelled me a few days ago." Kagome stated.

"Mom, "Shippo uttered but swore under his breath, as if that worked on Kagome. She raised her eye brow at him and caught Shippo's eye that turned red.

"Alright mister, tell me what is going on." Kagome demanded him.

Shippo looked at his mother, the only mother that he can remember. He couldn't remember what his birth mother looked like anymore. His fa….Sesshomaru told him not to tell her anything after she left when he…. He throat growled at the thought of his mother raped but he came to terms with it after his mother and Sesshomaru talk to him about the Full Moon Mating times.

He couldn't fault either one of them, but he could fault Inuyasha for not getting his mother to her time. Boy, he was mad at Inuyasha for two hundred years. Although Inuyasha and he made up after a while, Shippo still felt it was his fault.

"Mom, sorry but…"

"I know, I can't learn about the past future. I guess I'm not going to find out." Kagome whispered. Shippo nodded his head and drove her home.

Kagome got out and waited for Shippo, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, be careful and you are needed back in the past. Just not to gather the shards, but for all of us. "Shippo uttered into Kagome's ear and shifty got back into the limo and drove off.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her mother running towards her. She guessed that her mother woke up and was trying to find her.

"Mom." Kagome murmured, as she gave her mother a hug.

It has been about two months, since Kagome got back into the modern time. Kagome had appointments with Kagura every week at the same time. Since Kagome was getting much better with her health and rape issues. Kagura even helped her get over her fear of the inner beasts of demons.

Since the trip with Sesshomaru in this time, they had seen each other four more times. Kagome was slowly getting used to his body and youki around her. Kagome noticed he never touch or moved towards her. Inuyasha had also came over a few times and Kagome was fine with him around her, she asked about their friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo doing.

"I miss Shippo." Kagome muttered to Inuyasha as he held onto her side resting his clawed hand on her belly. Inuyasha had become curiosity about her stomach as he had every time he came over, touch with his hands or placed his head to hear.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I agreed that, if you come back then we will go slow pace and we will make a wagon for you." Inuyasha whispered as he brushed her hair from her face.

"No wagon, if I come back. I will walk." Kagome told him. Then Inuyasha left the shrine to go back to the feudal era time.

During this time, Kagome had a talk with her mother about home schooling instead and her mom nodded her head. The next day, Kagome was not in school anymore and was studying to see where her skills would be, so her mother can pick up on the lessons. After four works of taking exams and testing off on the home school website. Kagome grades were medium with her science and other lessons; her math was her lowest score as was placed in grade nine when she in grade ten.

Since Kagome realized that she is pregnant, she had and has been throwing up daily and most of the day.

"Mom, why is it called morning sickness when it's all day?" Kagome asked as she hugged the goddess of flush. Her head bend down again and make sounds. Twenty minutes later, she weakly got up and brushed her teeth. Thankful, she hadn't gotten the cravings yet or so far. Kagome thought and then smiled at the image of seeing Inuyasha trying to get the right cherries from the store. This had sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.

Kagome made sure that gotten everywhere within her mouth. While she looked into the mirror and seen a small hump resting within her. She gently rubbed her stomach, looked up. She looked much better as her eyes didn't have the sadness in them anymore. Kagura had helped a lot, with understanding demon mating and even the night of the Full Moon.

However, she wasn't ready to go back yet, she needed to gather items, while she babysit Souta and his friends, even going to the daycare of a few hours. Kagome was learning everything to do with her pups when they came. Shiori had informed Kagome that, she needed to know how many pups; Kagome was having as she was giving Kagome herbs to help her.

Kagome sighed at this and slowly nodded her head as she read one of her pregnancy books. Kagome looked up and seen the clock read, "Two." Kagome placed a book mark into her math text and slowly got up. She made her way over to the kitchen and looked into the fridge; Kagome took out some meat, bread and a few more items and made herself a sandwich.

Kagome started to eat her sandwich as she soon felt pain. She gasped and dropped her plate and sandwich onto the ground and held her stomach. She knew something was wrong, as she picked up the phone and called Kagura personal number.

"Hello, this is Kagura speaking." Kagura voice came on.

"Kagura…" Kagome whispered in pain into the phone. While her hand clutched her swollen belly, she tremble with agonizing torment.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" She asked.

"I'm …in…pain." Kagome spoke out in pauses.

"You're in pain. What… Kagome, you need to find Sesshomaru. He can help you with the pain." Kagura told Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome whispered out as she hanged up the phone and then quickly dialed Shippo's number. She didn't know Sesshomaru's number, as he never gave it to her yet.

"Mom, what is wrong?" Shippo's voice asked.

"Pain…need…Sesshomaru." Kagome uttered out. Kagome's voice was growing weak while she couldn't hold her weight anymore.

CRASH!

"MOM!" Shippo yelled into the phone.

* * *

Shippo yelled into the phone." MOM!" After he heard the clash, he curse on this and hanged up, he stood up from his desk. He raced towards the board room, while Sesshomaru and …. The meeting was taking place.

Shippo burst into the room with twenty other businesses men. Sesshomaru looked at him shock and he knew something was wrong.

"Mama, it in pain." Shippo uttered feeling fear as he looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew when Shippo called Kagome; Mama and not mother or mom. Something was wrong, hearing his mate[well not really fully trusted mate] He stood up with a women with long black hair as he looked at her.

"Go Sesshomaru, save my past self…"

A/N- Damn a cliffy for you to not enjoy. Until next time. Bye


	8. Chapter Eight: Embrace of Healing or Youki transferring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is chapter eight for you, enjoy the read. For the fans/readers that might get confused Future Kagome is over 500 hundred years old. While the other Kagome is about 16 ½ to 17 years old, and if you read carefully, you will be able to tell the difference with each Kagome.

Shippo looked at his…future mother, after hearing the past Mama was hurting he remembers this from her stories. He looked at Sesshomaru as he nodded his head.

Future Kagome remembered the pain when she wasn't near or touching her mate when she was pupped. Sesshomaru disappeared from sight as she turned to the others as she could see through their concealments around. It was about two hundred and fifty years ago, when the holy wars came about.

"Alright, gentlemen. Where were we?" Future Kagome asked. She smiled at the gentlemen as the whispered, these youkai were chosen and closet to the Western family. Shippo stood by his mother and looked at everyone and their all nodded their heads to him.

"Shippo-kun, release yourself." Future Kagome said as her blue eye glittered with playfulness.

Shippo just rolled his eyes at his mother and did as she asked him too.

"Shippo!" The door opened up to see…Kagome rolled her eyes at them and growled openly. She stopped and sighed at this but smiled all the way.

Sesshomaru drove towards Kagome to see why she was in pain. When he had a flashback within his mind, his eyes widen at this and groaned. She is in pain, when she is not around himself, he cursed himself for what happened to her those years ago.

Now, he would have to get her to go back to the feudal era and stayed there, until the pups were born. Now that was simple said of thought of, then not done. He pulled up to the parking area and got out, quickly. He raced up the shrine steps, and breathes in the disgusting air in the city. However, he could tell that only Kagome was home.

He got to the door and opened it as it was unlock. He sniffed around and soon found Kagome huddle on the floor in a curl position. He got to her side and placed his hand on her burgling stomach sending his youki into the pups. Sesshomaru did this for five minutes, until he felt their pups were satisfied, with the youki they got, each. He thought. She was growing fast and healthy pups.

He grinned as he felt them move around, with small movements as there were tiny. He softly growl at her stomach as their pups, stopping moving around so much. Sesshomaru placed his hand onto her cheek and leaned into Kagome and went near her ear, he softly called out her name and then waited. He knew she was slowly waking up from her pain about was caused by the pups.

He had to resist the urge to sigh, as he knew making her go back to the past would be hard. After, he was the one that…he meant his inner beast rape, mated, pupped and even left her to defend herself. If it wasn't for his hanyou brother, then his heirs to the West would be killed. He knew what was causing the pain; it was being away from him in the past and each pup needed some youki to state calm.

He heard from Kagura and Shiori that she was doing better, his past mate; Kagome when she was in this state the first time. She was taking some vitamins to strengthen her body for the delivery.

Kagome opened her eyes and widen them; she froze at first, but soon realized it was the future Sesshomaru holding her gently.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, feeling more safe and secure within his arms.

She felt better now and not in pain. She was going to asked when he spoke.

"Kagome, listen to me. You need to go back to the past and soon. The reason why you are in pain is that you aren't by your mate's side and with the pups needing youki to keep them calm. My past's side, I know I hurt you. My past self can and will protect you, plus side the pups will have both parents together." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome was head was spinning at his words; he wanted her to go back to her past rapist! Then he told her that the pups had given her, the pain and then exampled more of it. She didn't want to lose the pups at all. Kagome knew that she had the largest decide to make in her life.

She knew what she was going to do, and she needed help from this future Sesshomaru.

"I'm going, but Inuyasha is hanyou, so his energy is similar to yours. So he can help me with the pup's pain. But, I need a few items to back with. "Kagome told him as she listed the items, she would need to go back with.

"Inuyasha can't fully give our pup's youki like I can nor the past Sesshomaru, Kagome you need to return to him," Sesshomaru memorized them and nodded his head. "You need to tell, Kagura and Shiori too along with your mother. I will be back within two days, with the items you needed." He spoke to Kagome and then picked her up and placed her onto the couch and sends some more of his youki into her womb and into the pups, so that they would stop hurting their mother.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leaving the house and sighed, she rubbed her belly as she heard Inuyasha yelling outside.

"Oh no." She muttered. She got up and waddled towards the door. She opened it up, to see Inuyasha having his sword out and was ready to kill his brother. Early in the day, and since that night, she didn't care if, Inuyasha going to kill Sesshomaru, but something else stopped her from truly thinking like that.

"Kagome, Kagome, you must not give into such thoughts. Remember you are a miko. A miko is someone that forgives any and all types of sins. "

Kagome heard as she wondered how that voice was when looked up to see Inuyasha was charging at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled out with much force. Inuyasha drop his sword and clash into the grounds of the shrine.

Kagome walked out and Sesshomaru was soon at her side.

"Kagome, you need to rest." He voice was gentle and smoothing. "I will get the list you, have told me." Then with that, he was walked down the steps and towards his car.

"Kagome! What was that for!?" Inuyasha thundered out as he jumped from the ground.

"That was Sesshomaru from this time. Not from your time. Shippo is here too." Kagome recalled, and then she launches herself into the story.

Inuyasha growled or itched at her words, he never knew that. He was going to help Kagome but one problem…or a few problems. One was that he might have to share his youki to the pups, Inuyasha had no clue how to do that, but he wasn't against it at all, if his youki can go into the pups. The pups needed youki, than he will help. Second, from what he can remember, it was usually the male [Alpha/mate] doing the youki sharing. Once again, Sesshomaru in the past needed to get his head out of his ass and protect his mate and pups.

Third, if Sesshomaru in this time was alive, then why can't Kagome or he sense their youkai or youki's in the air or arena? Inuyasha wondered as he looked at Kagome. She looked healthier and happy too. He came back to give her the shards that they found.

Since she came back to her time, Inuyasha had to find Kikyo and once he did, he told Kikyo what had happened to Kagome. Kikyo understood what had happened and was very sad for her reincarnation's problem, and had agreed to help the group out with finding the shards. However it became apparent that her purifying powers were stolen or sealed up by someone as she had touched the shards and no purified shard came to be, it was still defiled and evil. It everyone's mind on this problem, it all pointed to Naraku or his slaves.

Naraku came and attacked Inuyasha and the group, but was driven back not before stealing three of the shards from Kikyo. They even got Kaede to look over her and Kaede had a few theories but not enough of it to proven what was going on.

"Kagome, here." He stated as he gave her a bottle with the new shards. Kagome look at it all and smiled, Inuyasha had given her the shards.

Kagome knew that, he had gotten Kikyo to help but why weren't they purified. "Inuyasha…"

"We not sure, why Kikyo can't purify the shards anymore." He answered; he knew her question before she asked it.

Kagome thought about it but nothing came to her mind at all. She took the bottle and opened the top, she poured out the shards and she counted twelve of them and each one was purified of evil taint. She placed them back into the bottled and nodded her head.

"I'm coming back in two days, Inuyasha. I know it is much to ask this of you. Could you ask Kaede if the men in the village could make me a hut?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, I can," Inuyasha stated." But are you sure you want to come back here?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head." I might be pregnant and mated but I still have a duty to the jewel. I broke it and I need to gather the shards and try to find a way to make the jewel gone. "

Inuyasha nodded his head and stayed with Kagome until she left asleep.

The next two days, were stressful for Kagome, telling her mother and the rest of the family. At first her mother almost protected when Kagome explained about her pain and then her mother respected her daughter even more. Grandpa and Souta were hard but both of them understood after Kagome had told them about her pain and the shards.

The day that she would be going back was when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a few words before breaking into a fight. Sesshomaru said something insulting to Inuyasha and Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Enough!" She yelled as her words made Inuyasha flinch and Sesshomaru stared outwards. Inuyasha took the bags of items, Kagome asked for and waited for Inuyasha to come back for her. She really couldn't climb down the ladder now, with her stomach ever so growing.

Sesshomaru had gotten her med's and even had a scroll that what could help her in the past time and that was courtesy from herself and it was already packed up from her as Inuyasha would be getting ready to take her back to her second home.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye Chapter Nine is slowly moving on with typing it will be up when chapter ten is completed too.


	9. Chapter Nine: Reconnected

Kagome waved bye to her mother, grandpa, and her younger brother; Souta while Inuyasha took a few bags back into the past and came back for more. Kagome walked over to the well hut and opened the sliding door and still seeing Inuyasha jumped back and forth through time. The last time, Kagome saw the blue lights and called out," Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, you ready?" He asked before he would take her back. She whispered words under her breath and soon felt tingly all over.

"Kagome, what was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, let's go," Kagome said.

"You sure?" Inuyasha questioned again, making sure she was ready to go back.

Kagome nodded her head and soon she was gently picked up by Inuyasha's form and he jumped back into the well and lights came around them. Kagome looked up to see clear sky, and vines hanging around the well.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well on to the ground. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were waiting for them.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as she got to her first as gently hugged her friend/sister. She let go of her first and placed her hand on to the very growing belly.

"How many?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, Shiori… you remember her, she was the hanyou bat girl we helped and saved. She is in my time. "Kagome stated.

Sango's eyes widen and look at Kagome with a smile. "How is she?" She asked.

"From what I tell, she is doing fine and all. She is mated and has some children. That was all we got into before I came back here. "Kagome replied. That was when she felt her bite mark throbbing, she hissed in pain as she held her hand to the bite, as if she was trying to smooth it from the pain.

Sesshomaru was within the middle of sending the scrolls to every land lords, Eastern Land, Northern Lands and the Southern Lands when he felt the connection between his brother's miko flaring back. His beast growled lightly and was trying to fight for control. He narrowed his golden eyes and soon got up.

"JAKEN!" He bellowed and within seconds the green toad youkai walked into Sesshomaru's office and bowed.

"Hai, milord." Jaken said as he continued to bow.

"You're in charge until This Sesshomaru comes back, watch after Rin." Sesshomaru growled out. He got up and walked away. He wanted to know how his… well not his truly, only his beast's mate was alive when the connection was cut off for a two moons.

He stood outside and reconnected to the mark his beast's mate; quickly he found her and his cloud came around his feet, flying into the air towards the connection and her scent.

Inuyasha carried Kagome back towards Kaede's hut and let Kagome rest around before more people came over to her. He could see she was getting tired now, when she stiffen. He swore as he stood in front of Kagome protecting her.

"Half breed…miko… come out." His voice came out as a commanded. Inuyasha growled at his tone, as Kagome stood up and placed a hand onto Inuyasha's arm. She walked out to see Sesshomaru glaring at her. She glared right back at him and replied," What do you want?" Kagome was hungry and tired, so she could be snap at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled at her, he wanted to teach her a lesson about manners and her betters. Kagome glared at back and slowly felt ill and in pain again. She hissed as she grabbed her slight large belly as she turned and puke onto the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her gently as he let her rest against his chest. He heard Sesshomaru growling at him now and he turned to face his half-brother. "What now? Sesshomaru." Inuyasha questioned softly as his chest smoothed Kagome sickness.

"Hands off my mate, half-breed." He growled out as his eyes turned red at the sight.

Kagome stiffened in fear at this and whimpered into Inuyasha. "Damn it! Sesshomaru… get your beast under control." He commanded as he turned Kagome over to Sango as he felt the needed to give her to a female.

Inuyasha stood in front of them and took out his sword and waited. Waited for Sesshomaru to attack him or something. He could see Sesshomaru eyes turning different colors, from red to golden, and back again. He sighed at this and waited for his older half-brother to get back into control.

Kagome whimpered again, Inuyasha sighed and walked forward to Sesshomaru. He breathed in and out and reach out his hand. His hand gently touch his brothers shoulder as he words came out in growls.

Five minutes past as Inuyasha stopped growling at Sesshomaru as his eyes turned golden again.

"Your back, great. We need to talk about something now." Inuyasha ordered as he grabbed Sesshomaru and walked with him a bit away.

"Look, Sesshomaru. We will never be close, they is too much fixation between us. Kagome is my best friend and family. You hurt her badly by taking her purity, you mated with her …even if it was forced and also pupped her. Be nice." Inuyasha groused out. He waited for Sesshomaru to say anything but all he got was silence.

"H..."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled." It's Naraku!"

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled as he raced back to his friends.

Sesshomaru raced towards that vile half breed to see his mate firing an arrow at him, filled on her reiki. Inuyasha jumped into the fight as he sent the wind scar at Naraku. Sesshomaru took out his sword and attacked Naraku. His golden eyes slip to his mate once...than twice to see Kagura above her.

He sent out a dragon blast from his sword catching Kagura off guard as she flew up more on her damaged but still able to fly feather. He turned back to see Inuyasha friends…the monk sucking insects, he growled under his breath. Stupid human.

He heard…a scream of pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru look up to see the…miko; his unwilling mate being held by Kagura, his eyes narrowed at this and then noticed something small and silver on top of his head. He cursed at this; it was probably to seal her reiki away from warning Kagura. He stormed forward and sliced at Kagura hard making her let his mate go. Inuyasha jumped and caught her after he did as he landed on the ground with Kagome safe in his arms. Sesshomaru landed and he stabbed the ground, he gently took off the silver item and threw it to the side.

"The great Sesshomaru saving a human… Inuyasha's miko. This is a sight to me…" A menacing voice came from the darkened sky. Naraku came in person as he stood within a barrier. His cold, emotionless eyes glared at his enemies as Kagura flew at his side with Kanna within the barrier.

Inuyasha growled at Naraku and stood in front of Kagome as her reign her reiki as she soon glared at Naraku. However instead of holding her bow and arrows her was holding onto Inuyasha side scared one hand on her pregnant stomach as she rubbed her stomach gently. She felt Sesshomaru beside her as she breathed in and out. She wasn't scared of him right now just of Naraku.

Naraku glanced at the monk and then the demon slayer and grinned at their pain. He turned to the others as smirked and frown at Inuyasha who stood in the way of the miko…that wasn't new. However what was new was that he could smell pups, and a mating bite from her and it wasn't the half breeds; Inuyasha scent. It was Sesshomaru's scent. This is interesting.

"Kagura, Kanna. Let's go." Naraku ordered as he flew away with Kanna and Kagura coming behind him.

They disappeared from sight as Inuyasha raced towards Miroku and Sango with Kagome at his side. Kagome had her bag with her when Shippo dragged it to her. She opened the bag and took out the some pain killers and lifted the pills towards her mouth when Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hand and took them.

He sniffed the pills and crushed them into dust. He looked at the miko to see she was pale and tired. Her face had turned white and had a sickly look tone and touch on it, while her eyes showed that she was tired. He sighed at this and growled at Inuyasha with an Inu talking.

"Sesshomaru! That was medicine." Kagome yelled as she placed her hand onto her forehead and swore under her breath until she heard nips and snarls. She looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to see that they were…growling and snarling at each other.

"Fine, I'll meet you at home, don't say anything…I'm coming along with my pack. Take Shippo with you too. It will keep Kagome happy." Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru as he took her bag from her feet and gave it to Sesshomaru. "Take this too."

"Kagome. You are going with him to the palace. It is the safest place for you right now. Don't argue with me either. " Inuyasha stated at her.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to growl at Inuyasha for ordering his mate...He meant ….oh he was getting a headache from this. She was back and in health along with being pupped. He needed to talk with her alone and see what is going on. He took her bag and hanged it over his shoulder and placed his other arm around the miko and dragged her near him. Her strawberry and cream scent had him, almost panting likes crazy… Sesshomaru had to growl inwardly at himself to stop.

"Kit! Come with her." Sesshomaru ordered the young demon child. The kit scent was young and unmated as he smelled like he was much younger than Inuyasha. He could be around seventy years old or so. Shippo walked over to Kagome and hugged her gently.

"Where am I going? Why with him? Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded answer.

"Because…you need him, plus you are his mate, not by chose but by his beast. Also the pups need their father's aura and you will be safer with him than with us. Naraku …now knows about the pups and your mating with Sesshomaru. As much as I hate him for raping, mating and pupping you. You will be safe with him. " Inuyasha said with wisdom that left the group in shock at his observation and matured at the moment.

"Miko. Hold onto me." Sesshomaru gently said. He had to talk softly to her as she is in a difficult time with being pupped. He could scent their pups and wanted to smile at this but his golden eyes stared in front of him and his precious company.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Chapter ten is in progress and might be a while before I get it done. Sorry for the wait on this one.


	10. Chapter Ten: Confusing Emotions and Talks

Sesshomaru looked at the bundle within his arm as she held onto him and the kit with her. He golden eyes stared at her and then glanced around the sky to see if any enemies came around them. Nothing. No enemies. The miko moved just a bit, when she looked around and peeked to the side and down.

Her fingers tighten their grip on his neck and he smelled her fear coming from her. His beast pushed and growled at him to comfort her and he slowly brought his nose to her neck and calmly started a growl like purr.

* * *

Kagome stiffened when she felt Sesshomaru's nose on her neck but slowly unstiffened when he just was comforting her as her fear was dissipating. She looked up at Sesshomaru and wondered what that was for and she voiced it out.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked as her voice was low enough for him to be heard.

"Your scent went to fear and this Sesshomaru don't like seeing or smelling fear from you. Miko" Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome just nodded her head at him and turned to Shippo to see he was looking at them both with an odd look on his face. Kagome wanted to know what was on his mind but thought it might be best to ask when Sesshomaru wasn't around them. Her attention turned to the light sky that was darkening quickly now.

It would be night soon and she was feeling very tired from this day. Her exhausted state made her yawn and hugged Shippo tighter to her chest as she slowly was falling asleep within Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at his …mate. He sighed at the complications that she brought him. He needed to know how she disappeared and reappeared. However, he knew it had to do with the Bone Eater's Well but what did it do. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that she was from a different time.

A time traveling miko… interesting. That was possibly why she was educated so much and so much defiance within her. Her clothes and everything she had with her. It made more sense after he went through what he knew about her.

The Miko was even more interesting now than before. Maybe his beast was right about mating with her. However it was still is very bad for him. He didn't want to be like his father siring half demons as his sons…or daughters.

" **Mate!" His beast yelled at him.**

" _ **She with us." Sesshomaru told him.**_

**His beast looked through his eyes and growled lightly within his mind. "My mate. My sweet pure mate."**

_**Sesshomaru sighed at his own thoughts by his beast. "We need to talk about you forcing myself upon her. Beast, that was un-lordly and horrifying to her and for us to do so. This Sesshomaru is horrified that you did. "** _

" **But…mate…" he purred.**

_**It was as if, he ignored what Sesshomaru just said to him. The fool of a beast!** _

Sesshomaru really wanted to roll his eyes at his beast. It was going to be hard for him to control him around her. He could hear their…pups moving around within her stomach. He heard her muffled a pain cry as his purred turned into a light growl.

The pups stopped moving as their settled down now. He flew faster as his castle came into view.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, is that it?" Kagome said calling out to him after she woke up after twenty minutes of a nap, as she pointed to a large castle in the distance with lots of trees and seeing a river by the east side, she guessed as she only saw the river as she looked down and then back up.

"Yes miko," Sesshomaru replied as he came to his castle. Landing down, he looks at the miko.

"Wow," Kagome gasped in amazement looking at everything around her. Kagome admired the wood works around the grounds, with statures of Inu's in the middle and some near the doors. Then art of the castle was great than she shook her head hard. She turned her head back to Sesshomaru. Signing within her mind, as she would like to look around more, but the pups come first to her and it always will in her mind.

"This is no time to praise the outstanding architecture that you have." Kagome said softy.

* * *

While Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up a bit from the word she just used. He gently let her go and step away from her.

"We have much to discuss about, Miko." He uttered as he heard Jaken crying out." Milord!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed out as she launches herself at his leg, hugging it firmly. She let go of his leg and stood back, beaming up at him with her smile.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her and looked at Jaken. "This Sesshomaru trusts that everything is acceptable in the palace." He words carried a threat.

"Yes, Milord." Jaken quivered out. His yellow eyes looked at the ground and then glanced at the side to see …" Wench!"

"Leave the Miko along. Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

Kagome smiled at Rin as she hugged her father, at less that is what she thought Rin thinks of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down at Shippo, who moved a bit at the sounds. He just buried his face into her chest more making her brush a bit at this but she didn't do anything about it.

"Wench!" Kagome had to glared at the demon toad and was going to say something when Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Miko come, we need to talk." Sesshomaru stated. "Lina, come and take the kit to his room."

* * *

Lina, stood at the sides and looked onto the courtyard with her lord. She heard her name and the ordered she was given. She gently walked over to his side and bowed. She could smell and feel the young miko reiryoku from when she stood. She gasped in fear at the size of it. It scared her lots when she looked at the miko in question to see her smiling at her with a friendly look.

She could also see she was mated and pupped by her lord. She almost fainted at the thought of it. She knew it had to be a story behind this and Lina knew it wasn't her lord that would tell her.

"Miko?" Lina uttered softly.

* * *

Kagome smiled at her and lifted Shippo away from her chest and gently gave him to Lina. Lina gently wrapped the young kit into her chest and walked away. Kagome followed him towards the palace, once in she looked around to the sights around her. Images of past rulers to the Western Lands were hanged up. Expense art work hanged from other walls with pots of fruits or flowers at the ends of the halls.

She wanted to explore to heart content when she heard Sesshomaru saying something." Miko, we can look at this later."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked back to see the miko taking in everything his home and smirked at her, he knew she wanted to look around but their talk will be first to come.

"Miko, we can look at this later." He stated at the miko.

They walked into his office as Kagome sat down on some very uncomfortable pillows.

" _Must be to get the messager's in and out and as to make them uncomfortable enough to agree with him." Kagome thought warily._

Sesshomaru seated himself too, as he inner self clawed at being so far away from his mate.  _ **"Would you stop this? This Sesshomaru needs to talk with the miko!"**_

" **Mate…she too far from us."**

_**Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll h** _ **is** _**eyes at his beast. "She is right in front of us."** _

* * *

"Sesshomaru! We need to talk and I would also like it to happen now. So, I can get some sleep." Kagome commanded him out of his thoughts with his beast.

"Hn."

"So, Miko. Tell this Sesshomaru, how you did it?"

"Did what?" Kagome asked looking confused. She thought about his question but nothing was coming to her mind.

"What do you know about Inu and their mates?" Sesshomaru question. He could and taste her confusion about his first question.

"Nothing at all." She replied.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at this and wondered what Miko wouldn't know about this. "Well, Inu species, we are affection creatures to ours mates and pups. We do feel emotions, however this Sesshomaru emotions were deep inside. When a male chosen; his mate. His inner beast has the last say. Or to place it, he can and control the whole mating night or nights." He stopped to see her looking at him, through glossy eyes. She must be remembering their night as much as it grated him for what his beast had done to her. He was looking forward to his pups and a long life with her. He could hear his was beast growling at his thoughts. It pleased with him.

"When the male's bite's their females between their shoulder and neck. An connection or bond is formed between them. The male will always feel the female and the female will too. So, when you disappeared, the connection was cut off, thus making this Sesshomaru feel that you die." He explained to her.

* * *

Kagome looked at him as his words went deep into her mind. That was why she felt different when she went back home. It wasn't that she was hurting from her rape [ and with that she still was] or that fact that he had pupped her either, it had to be from that connection or bond, Sesshomaru just stood her about.

"So, this Sesshomaru will asked once more, how did you cut the connection between us off?" He words went deep into herself.

"I'm not from this time." Kagome finally said after moments of silence.

Sesshomaru raises his eye brow at this while he looks at her. He did think she was from a different time. His miko confirmed it herself. Now what would he do with that information.

"How far are you from this time?"

"500 hundred years. The year I'm in was 1996 now its 1997. You see, I was dragged into this time by Mistress Centipede because of the jewel, the Shikon no tama, that was within my body. I eventually came to the tree that housed Inuyasha for fifty years by Kikyo. "Kagome told him. Her hand went to her month to stop her from yawning much.

* * *

Sesshomaru could see she was very tired as his beast tried to get him to take her their bedroom. It is the rightful place for her to be. However, the more he thought about it. He was sure she would yell at him to be place in a different room.

"So, 500 hundred years from now. That is very interesting, Miko. What can you do?"

"I read, I write, I can do math, science, chemistry and a few other areas of education."

* * *

Sesshomaru was astounded by her words, what was this science and chemistry. He wanted to know more about his small mate. Now he was thinking that she was his mate and not just his beast, that was now growling his approval to him.

"Oh by the way, Sesshomaru, I'm still going to look for the jewel shards. As it is mine reasonability to kept it self and you can't stop me," Kagome stated as she was going to fight on this with him.

Sesshomaru lightly growls at her while he looked at her. "Miko, you can't be serious about roaming around the country side looking for the jewel shards when you are pupped and mated to me. You do know that, this Sesshomaru has, his own enemies and not just Naraku?

'"Hai, I am. Sesshomaru. You can't just force me to stay here. That isn't right even if you are mated to me." Kagome firmly stated out to him. Kagome suddenly feels sick. She jumped up and raced out of the room with Sesshomaru at her kneels she quickly make it to the relief room.

"Miko, are you okay?" Sesshomaru walks into the room too as he makes his way over to Kagome, he picks her up and cradles her to his chest, making Kagome stiffened in fear for a moment. After he moved out of the room, he walks down the halls with flickering lights on the walls from the candles that were there.

"Sorry."

"Don't say your sorry. This is a natural cause to pregnancy. This Sesshomaru is taking you to your room to rest. We can talk more tomorrow." His words were like the law.

"Thank you." She whispered.

A/N- I hoped to enjoy this chapter. Next one will be done soon as well. I would have never thought this story would have over 227 reviews to it. I'm still in shock. Anyways, see you in chapter eleven.

**Sesshomaru Pups! Challenge**

Authors Only!- I have nothing against artists at all, i just love reading stories instead.

Stories entries must be new and specifically written for this challenge. It can not be place on a existing story.

Sesshomaru and Kagome together.

Other pairing are allowed and welcomed in.

Chapters- 30 to 80  
Rating- MA  
Time Line- Feudal Era  
Plot line- Sesshomaru has pups and Kagome is the only one that can save them. - Your idea from there on.  
Number of pups- Between 6 to 18 , oldest pup is male. Your pick on the rest of the genders.  
Genre- Either Romance, Action, Drama and Horror. - This if they can have them all. You pick on two more also.  
Limes and Lemons are a must have. Non-con can be within too but make sure you have a note at the front of the chapter and where it begins and where it ends.

Prologue and Epilogue can be allowed and will be included in the number of chapters you have.  
You need to make the admissions to have 4000 words or over. That is not including author note of chapter and title of the chapter.  
New characters are needed. Either bad or good, and must have a reason to be here and not for jealousy reasons. Like Sesshomaru or Kagome is trying to get back at each other for something.

Naraku is alive and can be the reason that Kagome can only save the pups or not. Kikyo is bad and is in legal with Naraku.  
Kouga/Koga is dead by Kagura. The two wolves with him are alive and wound. [Your pick if there are with Kagome or with their pack]

Inuyasha is alive, Miroku is alive and Sango are alive, but either one or two or all are injury or either captured by Naraku or a new character [bad guy or gal].

Rin and Shippo are alive and are around ten years old. Kagome is around 19 to 20.

No dead lines and this not a contest either. So you can take your time.

You can place this challenge any on fan fiction sites, like fanfiction, Dokuga, Inuyashafanfiction, MM, AFF. Just to name a few of them.


End file.
